the_golden_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Clarke
This page and character belongs to Mytherica. Please do not edit this page or use this character without her permission. Please feel free to draw art if you want to, it would be gladly accepted. Thank you. Backstory Amy was borne to two bounty hunters, both of whom didn't want to give up what they were doing for their kids. She was raised by her older brother (Brian), for the most part as her parents were off doing bounties. As soon as she was old enough to start to write and read, her parents made her learn how to be a bounty hunter, like they did with Brian. When Amy was about 4 years old, (Brian was 10) their parents began to leave them on their own while out doing bounties. They had a lot of time on their hands while their parents were away, and so they worked on their knowledge, learning enough skills in the time they had to themselves to defend themselves and to potentially make sure they didn't have to do the same job as their parents. They didn't want to carry on the family business, not at a young age anyway. Moving about and living with just herself and and her brother while practicing assembling and disassembling guns became Amy's normal life. She was fine with it for the most part. Any other kids she saw her age were far too childish for her taste, playing pointless games. The older the two got the longer they were left alone. Sometimes for weeks. This meant Brian had to leave Amy alone sometimes to get food, and money, (pick pocketing was generally what happened). Occasionally they would go camping in a forest, where they taught themselves how to hunt and set traps. They learnt what berries and mushrooms they could eat and what ones to avoid at all costs. They would stay in a cave, or make a shelter out of branches and leaves that they found strewn about the forest. They were camping when Amy was 8 and they got separated while they were searching for berries. A ferocious storm brewed up, with thunder and lightning crashing. Amy wandered about the forest terrified for hours. She was trying to find where they had set up their tent when a tree came crashing down and pinned her to the ground. She was stuck there for hours until Brian eventually found her and managed to get her freed. Her leg was broken and she was so cold she couldn't form a proper sentence. Brian carried her the whole way to the closest hospital, hoping someone would help them. From that point on, Amy was terrified of thunderstorms, trying to never leave where she was staying if one came up. She hid that fear though, not wanting to seem weak to anyone. Time passed relatively quickly, everyday blurring into the next. When she was 12 she left, Brian becoming her legal guardian. However he wasn't able to get out of the business his parents had forced him to train towards. He was raised to be a weapon. He managed to quickly save up enough for a house doing bounties on the weekends. He home-schooled Amy, letting her train with weapons like she always had. She had even more talent with them than he had. But he tried to give her more chances, getting her tutoring for maths and English and science. He wanted her to be able to choose. However, she had only started learning at 12 years old, she wasn't able to so any work her tutor gave her to the standards needed. All her knowledge was in bounty hunting. She learnt how to cook, clean, use a computer properly, everything she needed. But it was too late to change the path her parents set her onto. When Amy was 16 she moved out. She had all the skills she needed to work, she was talented and collecting bounties. The only problem was, no one knew who she was and that made it difficult to find work. That, coupled with the fact that she was a young woman in the business, she didn't get very far. But she didn't want to live off her brother. She wanted to show that she could make a life for herself. So she kept working her hardest. When she was 19 she met Apoteryx, the Greek god of bounties (Golden Forge's character). Although he introduced himself as Apo. She didn't know he was a god, not for a while. They became friends, and he helped her get a reputation. Soon enough she was able to get her own high profile bounties. From there they became lovers (after Amy found out he was a god) and they had a child, who they named Vako. But just after Vako was born, Apoteryx left leaving Amy only a note on why he disappeared. She was bitter. She hadn't the first clue on how to raise a baby, and she didn't have her parents or any other friends to turn to. So, she went back to her brother. She had saved up a lot of money from the bounties she did and with this money she bought a large area of land in a forest, where she built a house for herself and Vako, complete with everything they could want. They had lots of area to hunt when they wanted, and forage for wild berries. Amy wanted Vako to have camping experiences and to know how to look after himself. Brian helped a bit, he had knowledge of how to raise a kid. Amy made sure that Vako had the choices she never had. She was terrified of ending up like her own parents. They lived in the same house, and Vako went to a school that Amy thought was best suited. She embraced becoming a single mother, and any time she would go out for a bounty she made sure someone would stay with Vako. This was normally Brian, or one of Vako's friend's parents. They were nice people who watched their friends son while she was away on a business trip. Description Appearance Amy is a rather pretty individual, behind the stress and paranoia her job brings. She has soft brown hair, normally tied up in a ponytail or a bun to keep it out of the way, with a few stray strands framing her face. When she has it down, it falls to just past her shoulders in loose waves. She has a pretty face, although it is usually plastered with stress or tiredness. She has blue eyes, that generally look pretty cold to most people, but they soften when she sees her son or brother. She is rather muscled, but it usually isn't that obvious as she normally wears loose clothing that covers most of her body. She doesn't have much occasion to dress up fancy. She has a few curves on her body, but they are also usually hidden under loose clothes. Her clothing is usually a baggy light t-shirt, old jeans and her favourite brown leather jacket. On the rare occasion where she has to dress up, she has a black and silver maxi dress with a slit up one side and off the shoulder sleeves. It is a rather pretty dress, but Amy almost never wears it as she never has anything formal to go to. Personality Amy is a bounty hunter. She has a natural distrust of everyone and everything, paranoia and bad dreams haunting her day and night. She especially gets worried about the safety of her son, Vako. She is constantly worried that he is in danger, or could get hurt. She cares for the few people she is close to (that being her son and her brother), and would do anything for their safety and health. Once Amy makes her mind up about something, it is very hard for her to change her mind. She's stubborn. It's hard for her to forgive people, unless she loves them, in which case it's hard for her to get angry with them. She's a very responsible person, responsibilities being thrown on her from a young age, and becoming a mother at a young age matured her mental age quite a lot. Powers Strengths Being a bounty hunter, and growing up as one, Amy is very very skilled with a gun. She may not be quick to fire, but her accuracy is near unbeatable by a mortal. She takes pride in her talent, working hard to make sure she continues getting better and better. Amy has been training since before she could walk to be a bounty hunter. She has excellent tracking skills and can figure out how to get to a target quickly. This also means she's very fit, and strong for a human. Weaknesses Amy is a very paranoid person, she suspects almost everyone of being an enemy and it takes a lot of time for her to trust. She is still very secretive, even when people gain her trust, as she doesn't want anyone to be able to hurt her or Vako. Amy's main weakness is Vako. He could be used against her quite easily. If he gets hurt or is in danger she will drop everything to ensure he gets to safety. She would sacrifice her life if it meant saving his. Amy has a massive phobia of thunderstorms. She will not leave the house during one, or try not to. She hides this fear, not wanting anyone to find out. Amy is a normal human other than her bounty hunting skills, and can be killed as any other human can. It may be more difficult than the average human due to her training but a bullet will likely take her down.